There is a game where a game player owns objects such as various items and characters in a virtual game space, and which enables the game player to use those objects in the game. With this kind of game, normally, since the game development of whether the game player can play the game to one's satisfaction will differ depending on the types of objects owned by the game player, the game player attempts to collect the types of objects of one's needs.
For example, in a baseball game, there is a type where a game player collects player characters to form one's own team, and plays a team competition game with another team. In the foregoing case, the game player attempts to acquire player characters of one's preference in order to form one's ideal team. However, generally speaking, it is no easy task for a game player to acquire objects, such as characters, of one's preference in a virtual game space.
Thus, in a conventional game system, there is a type which communicably connects a plurality of game devices, and, by allowing a plurality of game players to mutually exchange objects in one's possession, enables a game player to acquire an object, which is not in one's possession, from another game player (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4393267).
Nevertheless, with the foregoing conventional configuration, since it is necessary to exchange objects with another game player, when the other game player does not possess the object desired by a certain game player, or, even when the other game player possesses that object, when the other game player is not willing to exchange that object, a game player will not be able to acquire one's desired object. Thus, in cases where a game player repeatedly attempts to exchange objects with another game player but there is no sign of being able to acquire the object of one's preference, there is a problem in that the game player may become dissatisfied with the exchange of objects between game players.